Organization Expansion
by JuneBugFlu
Summary: The organization gains a new member, and a list of rules need to be laid down before he arrives...NOTE: this is a 4am attempt to jog my mind...


"Fellow Organization, we have a new member arriving today to strengthen our numbers. Please assemble for a pre-arrival meeting to discuss behavior. Xemnas," Saix read aloud to the other 11 men behind him. Demyx squealed, nearly dropping his blue raspberry popcicle in the process. Xaldin twitched, fingers cracking as they formed a dangerous fist and winds swirled.

"Demyx, you do that one more time and you'll never be able to taste a popcicle again," he warned. Saix returned the oddly purple colored memo to the samurai creature, and it saluted before departing. Saix turned to recommend heading to the main hall, but Xigbar, being higher up on the status ladder, beat him to it.

"Alright duudes, lets go to the meeting!" he shouted and ran out down the hall. Demyx skipped after him, and the others followed, most talking about the new member.

"I dunno, 13 sounds more powerful and elite than 14," Vexen said. Lexaeus nodded, silently distracted by thoughts he didn't want to share. Larxene sighed.

"Maybe it'll be another girl," she hoped.

"Nah, we already have our hands full with your moody ass," Axel said from the back of the crowd. She stopped.

"Don't you DARE call me moody again!" she snapped, and walked faster.

"Organization fourteen...Yeah your right Vex, doesn't have the same ring," said Saix.

"Who do you-"

"Stop talking to me," Xaldin cut off Zexion. Zexion pouted as the dark haired man strode in front of him.

"Aw, don't be said, he always does that," Axel wrapped an arm around the younger member. He sighed.

Finally they all arrived, Demyx with a new popsicle, and Xigbar nearly bouncing in his seat. They arranged themselves around the room, in numerical order by habit, and Xemnas walked in.

"We are getting a fourteenth member," he started. Demyx squealed, then stopped suddenly and glanced nervously at Xaldin.

"Anyways, We need to make some improvements in our-- yes Luxord?" Xemnas stopped for the blonde who was frantically waving his hand in the air.

"He's not gunna be British too, right? cause then I wont be the only hawt one," he asked. Axel snorted and covered his grin.

"No Luxord, he's not British. As I-"

"We're not getting another girl? Why not?" Larxene said, floored.

"Because no one wants to go 'supply' shopping anymore. Now this is why we need to work on our behavior. I am your superior, and you keep cutting me off while I'm trying to talk! Can any more questions wait until AFTER I'm done?" He snapped at Demyx, who withdrew him arm from the air.

"Now he's going to be here any minute, and I want to lay down some rules. At least one for each of you, starting with the newest," Xemnas produced a list from a pocket in his coat. He cleared his throat and looked at Roxas.

"Roxas, no asking the new guy about the meaning of life or if he's met his heartless. Larxene, he will NOT buy your feminine necessities until he's been here for at least 6 months, and he wont buy you dinner or drinks, so don't try. Don't snap at him from looking below your neck, or saying anything about your hair, or…Well, just avoid him for at least 6 months," Axel snorted and ducked the pillow that was thrown.

"Marluxia, do not teach him to arrange flowers. It's just weird. Luxord, don't challenge him to a strip-game. We all know you'll embarrass the hell out of the poor guy. And don't tease him because he doesn't have a British accent like you. Demyx," Xemnas looked up from his paper to the excited number 9.

"Don't go near him, don't talk to him, do breathe in his direction. You'll scare him with all your energy. Just hold off until he gets settled. Axel, don't make fun of him."

"Can I tell him your nickname?" Axel asked eagerly. Xemnas sighed.

"No, don't you dare. I'll hurt you. Saix, you pretty much keep to yourself, so you're ok. Zexion, dont offer to dye his hair a better color, like black. Or sliver. And no skinny jeans. Lexaeus, your with Saix, you're ok. Vexen, you cannot use him for an anatomy "experiment."

"Xaldin, don't maim him for trying to talk to you. I know you'll be tempted, but be nice. And finally, Xigbar. Try to limit your use of 'dude' around him. He won't know what you mean."

"Dude, that.. dude," Xigbar said, the smile slowly falling from his face.

"I know, you think its unfair, but its ok, just let him get used to what your trying to say. That said, let me introduce our 14th member, Xairyl, The Masked Assailant..."

Xairyl came from the kitchen. Zexions eyes widened at the shock of red curly hair, and Luxord sighed with relief that he was still the self proclaimed hottest member.

"Xairyl, show yourself, its ok," Xemnas said, and with that, the entire room went silent as the Red hair smoothed to silky shoulder length blue-ish hair, and the blemish ridden face became sharp, lean and pale with striking blue eyes behind think rim glasses.

"'Ello," he said, and Luxord gasped.

"He's not British, he's FRENCH!" he put his heads in his hands.


End file.
